once enemies, now friends, future lovers then?
by tangerinelove
Summary: they are close friends, even living as if they're lovers to the eyes of the people around them.but will the past of the girl pushed them to be apart or stay together as lovers? --hope you like it!. PLease read and review! on hiatus
1. meet the characters

A beautiful woman stood behind the counter of the famous bakery (actually plus cakes and pastries) shop in Leaf Village

I

Meeting the Characters

A beautiful woman stood behind the counter of the famous bakery (actually plus cakes and pastries) shop in Leaf Village. Her long pink hair was tied up with a red ribbon, and she was wearing a cute little teddy bear apron over her white puffed-sleeves blouse and plaid skirt. She was busily putting a slice of chocolate mousse (yummy…this one is my favorite!) cake in a box.

"Here you go! Enjoy your cake."

"Thank you Miss Sakura. You sure are becoming pretty each day." The blonde customer told her after receiving his change.

"Thank you Naruto. Get going now, you don't want Hinata waiting too long for her cake, won't you?" Sakura gently asked, smiling mischievously at the young man.

"Uhm, yeah! Bye Sakura."

The bell tinkled as the door opened and closed, and Sakura watched as Naruto went to the shy woman sitting by the fountain, waiting for him.

"They're so in love." She sighed and went back to carrying trays of pastries in their respective baskets.

"Yep, you bet." A voice spoke from behind him, as Sakura was wiping the counter, while facing the side windows.

"Oh, hi Boss!" She poked her tongue out at him, as she continued what she was currently doing.

"Time to wrap up. It's closing time." Kakashi muttered as he went out and started pulling down the blinds of the store's windows. He stopped when he heard the screeching of a motorcycle behind him.

"Oh, it's you. You're just in time. As always." The bakery shop owner smiled as he greeted the newcomer.

"As always." The newcomer echoed back, as he positioned himself against his motorcycle, waiting for someone.

"Sasuke! Bye Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran in front of the man beside the motorcycle.

"Okay. Take care you two lovers!" He joked as he was about to go inside the store.

"We're not lovers!" They both spat.

Kakashi just laughed and left them alone in front of the store. Sakura just glared at his retrieving back and felt someone smirking behind her.

"Stop smirking Sasuke." She blurted out, and turned to face the man who just came.

"What? Is it bad to smirk?" His onyx eyes twinkled at her, as his arm quickly snaked around her slender waist.

"Well, I'll love it more if you'll just offer me that sweet smile of yours." She murmured, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his dark raven hair.

"Fat chance." Sasuke smirked again at her, and went to ride back on his motorcycle.

"Jerk." Sakura pouted and rode behind his back on the vehicle.

The motorcycle roared alive as it sped across the streets of Leaf Village. Kakashi watched the disappearing vehicle and sighed as he closed his bakery shop.

"Well, time for me to go hunting for women! " He whistled as he trod across the street, thinking of where he should find some women to play with.

II

Sakura held onto Sasuke tightly as he swerved the motorcycle sharply around the corner. She watched as the sun set on the horizon, the wind blowing against her hair.

"We're here." Sasuke announced as he brought the motorcycle in front of a 12-storey condominium.

"Finally. I want to sleep already." Sakura yawned and hopped off the motorcycle, walking her way to the condominium stairs.

Sasuke parked his motorcycle on the garage near the building and followed Sakura on the stairs. It seemed that the elevator won't be of any use for the tenants of the condominium as Sasuke looked at the unfixed elevator by the corridor of the first floor.

Sakura was leaning against the door of the unit, fumbling with her bag, looking for her key.

"Where is it? Damn."

"Let me, dummy." Sasuke produced another key, slipping it into the slot, and casually opening the door after.

"Shut up, jerk." The pink-haired girl went inside, dumped her bag on the floor and lazily lounged on the sofa bed. "I am so tired." Rubbing her eyes in the process and stifling a yawn, she watched Sasuke picked her bag, putting it on the counter.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked while taking off his jacket, and sitting on the sofa, which was already occupied by Sakura.

"Nope, but I am not hungry. Eating tidbits of those biscuits a while ago made me full."

"I see. You wanna shower first?"

"No, you first."

"Okay."

Sasuke stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Half an hour later, he emerged and went to tell Sakura it's her turn now.

"Sakura, I'm done."

"Sakura?" Sasuke went to the sofa bed and looked at the pink-haired woman snuggled cozily on the bed, obviously sleeping already. So, he took her lithe form and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hmm…Sasuke, you smelled good." Sakura, who appeared to have woken up from her nap, murmured.

"I always smell good, sleepyhead. Are you still going to have a shower?"

"I think so." Stretching, she stood up and came face to face with a half-naked Sasuke, on the bed with her.

INNER SAKURA: _Damn, he is really hot. He smells good and looks good. Hahaha. I am so damn lucky._

"What?" Sasuke eyed her, who seemed to be in a trance, not keeping her eyes away from him for about a minute.

"Oh, sorry. I was just admiring you." Poking her tongue at him, she ran off to the bathroom laughing.

Sasuke just watched her and began putting his boxer shorts on (yup, nothing on top...hehehe). He climbed on the bed, and waited for Sakura to finish her shower.

"Still awake?" Sakura asked the silent Sasuke who appeared to be in space or something.

"Yup, you know I can't sleep without you here." He touched his side of the bed, as he looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body.

She was standing in front of him wearing nothing except that cotton towel wrapped around her. Her hair is still wet, some strands hanging limply on her bare shoulders. Her translucent skin beaded up with droplets of water left from her shower. Her emerald eyes watched his onyx eyes scanning every detail of her appearance.

"Finish with the inspection Sir?" She coyly asked after seconds of silence between them. She went to the walk-in closet and pulled out a flimsy pink nightgown. She put it on, hanging the wet towel by the chair, near the window.

"Yup. Let's sleep." Sasuke answered back, as he lay comfortably under the covers of the queen-size bed.

"Sure. Night Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as she snuggled closer to the man beside her on the bed.

"Hn." He wrapped her arm around her, as they slept soundly together.


	2. dreaming of the past

I hope you like the first chapter, so I'm trying to continue my first story here in fanfic. So please, read and review!! - tangerinelove

A pink-haired girl was sitting under a cherry tree; her arms wrapped around her legs, her shoulders shaking involuntarily, a sniffling sound can be heard. A shadow swept over her and she was forced to look up.

"Itachi." She softly murmured. She watched the bloody-red eyes scanning her face, the firm mouth poised in a grim.

"Who did that to you?" He inquired, noticing a bluish bruise announcing itself in the girl's chin. He let his thumb caressed the bruise, and felt her shivered in pain.

"….." Sakura closed her eyes and felt his thumb moved over her face, especially her chin. She could still remember how she got it – from other students who disliked her so much. The never-ending gossips of her big forehead, of her being excellent in class, and of her closeness to Itachi, the number one heartthrob in their school echoed consistently on her ears.

"A…accident." She avoided looking back to that red orbs as she busied herself playing with the hem of her clothes. She let out a surprise sound when Itachi suddenly lifted her from the grass.

"Wait, Itachi. Where are you taking me?"

"In my house."

"But…"

"No buts."

Quick as lightning, Itachi carried her bridal-style to the Uchiha mansion and placed her inside his room. Sakura watched him as he took a medicine kit from one of his drawers and sat beside her on the bed.

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"Na – nothing."

Silence filled the room as Itachi focused on treating Sakura's wound, and Sakura getting embarrassed by the sweetness the Uchiha heir is showing her. But then, the door opened, as Itachi was about to finish.

"Brother!" A young boy, same age of Sakura looked at them, his eyes eyeing the pink-haired girl unappreciatively, and then looking back to Itachi.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi didn't even look back to the intruder, and carried back the kit inside the drawer.

INNER SAKURA: Oh my gosh! That is Itachi's little brother? He.. he's the one who did this to me."

Sakura looked scared and pushed herself to the confines of Itachi's bed, as Sasuke never broke eye contact with her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" The older brother noticed her shivering and turned to face Sasuke, who was busy glaring at the young girl.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze and stopped looking at Sakura, and faced his older brother. His dark orbs flickered nonchalantly as red orbs looked at him intently. What is that forehead girl doing in his brother's room? Did she tell him he's the one who put that ugly bruise on her face?

"Sasuke. Leave at once." Itachi's cool voice was gone, but a chilly one came in place. "I don't care what happened, but you staring at her like that make my blood boil. So leave".

Sasuke clenched his fists and stomped outside of the room angrily. He couldn't believe it, his brother taking that girl's side. He walked across the mansion's hallway, trying to find something where he can vent his anger.

Back in the room, Sakura was still shivering, holding tightly to the thin sheet of blankets surrounding her. Itachi closed the door and came back to her side. She can feel the soft caress of his hand on her pink head.

"Itachi…" She looked up to him, her emerald eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Sssh...you rest. I'm just here, don't worry." He pushed her down to lie down, tucking the covers over her. He glanced at her bruise and grimaced in stifled anger. But, he kept it, and remained looking down at her.

INNER SAKURA: Why is he looking at me like that? His face is nearing me! Is he … is he going to…?

But Sakura's thoughts were shattered as he felt Itachi's lips captured her half-opened lips in surprise. The warmth of his lips enveloped her as she felt herself falling… falling…..

. . . . . .

Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw Sasuke's face near her. She watched him intently and realizes that everything she saw and imagined was all in a dream.

"A dream..." Sakura sighed as she unconsciously touched her lips. But they felt warm, was it really a dream?

She stood up quietly, avoiding waking up Sasuke, and noticed that it is still five in the morning. As she walked past her drawer, she noticed the picture of her and another guy, who similarly looked like Sasuke.

"Itachi."


End file.
